desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
left '''Shadow the Hedgehog (também conhecido como Negão Ouriçado ou Sonic Preto e que patina sem patins) é mundialmente conhecido por ser considerado um Emo (sem origens satanicas nem religião) por isso os Emos o adotaram como seu mascote. Infelizmente Shadow não pode ser um Emo autêntico pois ele não pode fazer uma franja, mas têm o cabelo pintahduxkinhuu, e quando perde o controle, de tanto os outros lhe chamarem de Emo, acaba virando um marginal e sai detonando toda a merda que vier. História thumb|O peste do Sonic não é o único que pode imitar um Super Sayajin virar uma versão Super Shadow é um ouriço, criado por Black Doom e Gerald Robotnik nos anos 50, já que o Gerald era eunuco. Os dois criaram este ser com os genes modificados do Chuck Norris,talvez do avô do Sonic e do Black Doom só que com as cores do São Paulo e do Corintians, já que o Black Doom era sócio das torcidas organizadas dos times. Assim como Sonic e seus "pais", ele é muito baladeiro, mas sempre acaba explodindo o ambiente quando o chamam de Emo.thumb|left|Shadow guando era uma pirralho. thumb|Shadow espancando converssando com seu maninho. Shadow matou um de seus pais, o chefão da boca Black Doom, pois ele lhe contou que ele só foi criado para destruir a humanidade e ainda queria assumir a guarda do ouriço com um teste de DNA. Shadow matou pessoas por 3 dias sem parar e depois treinou para ser mestre em seus poderes chaos(que parecem que são os únicos). [[Imagem:Collab Bring It On by Kaizoku sama.JPG|300px|thumb|left|''Emo é a senhora sua mãe!!! Todo mundo que me chamou disso ai, pode cair dentro!!]] Shadow tinha uma irmã. Seu nome era Maria, mas ela foi morta pelos militares da GUN. Ele matou pessoas por 3 semanas sem parar. Depois dos homicídios contínuos, foi liberto pelo priminho Eggman, pois tinha sido encapsulado numa cápsula e lançado na Terra pela sua maninha. Porque mataram sua irmãzinha, Shadow desejava destruir todos que se mostrassem do lado da GUN (e, como ela é do lado bom, ele queria exterminar o lado bom do mundo, fudendo com tudo), mas lembrou-se das palavras de Maria: Depois desse clichê cretino, ele pensou seriamente em virar ''parceiro do Corcianã, mas para seu azar o cargo já estava ocupado naquela hora , e tornou-se inimigo de Sonic nas boates de domingo, onde dançavam Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite embalados por balinhas. right|thumb|O que hyper shadow(o personagem branco) faz com quem chama ele de [[emo|EMO]] right|thumb|shadow lutando com sonic. left|thumb|Shadow muda muito quando sabe que maria esta por perto Há não muito tempo atrás, Shadow estreou transando com uma pá de gostosas num filme porno. Apesar de aparecer só em um episódio por estar sempre "treinando seus poderes" por trás das câmeras, Shadow ganhou um cachê altíssimo, que foi torrado pela metade em apenas um dia pagando 100 advogado para se livrar da cadeia por todos aqueles homicídios Robô? Rumores dizem que Shadow é um robô, pois ele encontrou uma sala cheia de robôs em uma nave gigante (Arton Square, se esse é o nome.). Nada confirmado, já que ele fala como um emo colocando muita emoção na fala, chora como um emo quando esta sozinho, mas ele NÃO É EMO PORRA . Há quem acredite que ele seja um projeto abandonado pela facção Fresco ou NXEmo para miguxinhuzar a humanidade, e os robôs sejam versões betas que só sabiam chorar balas e não agiam. Se ele é um robô, foi programado para ser confundido por um bicho azul que corre pra caralho,mas como já foi provado que ele é organico os rumores são só balela.thumb|left|Hyper Shadow depois de de usar as esmeraldas do caos com maconha. Shadow é uma versão 2.0 de Sonic, pois ele tem muitas qualidades, como: *Falar como emo (mas NÃO É EMO PORRA) *Soltar fogos de artifício *Patinar no asfalto sem rodinhas *Confundível thumb|right|Cuidado! Risco de fúria! *Se teletransporta (Com a ajuda de uma pedrinha) *É fake de Sonic *Sabe nadar *É sombrio (fãs adoram personagens sombrios, assim como também adoram gostosas) *Usar um bocado de poder começado em chaos Futuro Ele não tem muitas chances de sobreviver em 2011. Mas se sobreviver, Shadow, depois de conseguir fuder mais gostosas que Sonic e salvar os Manos dele, além de ser procurado por mais de mil soldados da SWAT GUN com a ajuda de seus miguxinhux muito chatos e incompetentes, ele pensa em fazer uma banda cantando Slipknot e matar outros vocalistas menos famosos desde Capitão Caverna: Corey Taylor. Mas, agora foi recrutado pela GUN, uma agência governamental de guerra que precisava de um Emo .Overpower para ajudar nas suas operações secretas urgentemente e Sonic será o acusado dos crimes de Shadow(novamente), graças a confusão dos dois (codinome: Enraba minas). Shadow será treinado por um de seus pais; o Chuck Norris (porém sendo que Shadow sabe muito bem que seu pai é só poderoso e não um deus) para ficar ainda mais forte. lembrando:shadow the hedgehog é o mais foderoso de todos Sobre Shadow the Hedgehog thumb|right|Shadow sempre adora se meter em encrenca já que isso sempre aumenta seu número de fãs. thumb|left|Fusão de Shadow e Knuckles quando aprendeu o [[Kamehameha.]] thumb|left|Sonic tentando machucar Shadow. [[owned|Pelo visto não funcinou.]] Shadow não é um emo de jeito nenhum. A diferença entre os emos e o Shadow é que ele consegue não chorar (atualmente claro) e também não tem franja (ainda mais que teve compensar isto colocando um cabelo ALA black power todo espetado que consegue dar medo nos jogadores quando Shadow fica de costas). Para tentar esconder seu lado emo, Shadow então se aproveitou do fato de ele ter um skin sombrio pra poder dar uma de macho e tentar ser melhor do que o outro ouriço de gel. Shadow tem seu santo passado escondido, sendo estranhamente (segundo ele), assombrado pelo próprio passado, e, vendo que iria ficar muito puto por isso, arranjou algumas coisas pra poder passar o tempo tentar faze-lo esquecer um pouco isso. As coisas que ele arranjou pra fazer foram; Ser rival de Sonic, sendo que ele também é um rato de gel ouriço (já que Shadow também é um ouriço, e quis tentar ser mais forte do que o outro, o que faz nos lembrar de outra entidade com o mesmo problema); saber que tem uma gostosa que parece a única que lhe entende e ajuda realmente nas obrigações de Shadow;gosta de atormentar alguns vilões-esquizofrênicos-mal-feitos-e-bem-defumados. Mas, mesmo com todas estas preocupações, Shadow continuará sendo tão emo macho quanto pode ser e ainda decidindo em que lado passar, além de também continuar dando uma de Anti-Herói e conseguindo mais fãs do que o Sonic. Fãs 200px|thumb|left|Shadow, mascote dos emos chorões e dos mano anafalbeto, já que os 2 lados só tem sofredor mesmo... thumb|right|A [[Sega finalmente deixou de avacalhar e fez um jogo só pros dois. Note a cara de satisfação do Shadow.]] thumb|right|Tentativa fracassada do Eggman de criar bonequinhos-noobs do Shadow para vende-los pra menores de 6 anos(todos foram destruidos no [[Sonic Heroes jogo do Shadow).]] Recentemente, alguns radicais invadiram vieram ao reino divino e tentaram provar com seu mau português e seus argumentos flácidos e noobs (tão quanto o o deles, se eles tiverem alguma informação em suas vidas ridículas...) que Shadow não é emo, mas sim rockeiro. Por falar em pênis, como é que sabem que o Shadow é ELE se ele não... bem... Vamos a alguns relatos. Relatos de Shadow Aqui temos um típico espécie de viados tentando defender o seu bixinho fofis. Sabe-se que essa espécie não tem nada melhor a fazer (assim como você) e gosta muito de dar (assim como minha mãe). E aqui um espécie de Bixonae pintus murxus. Ambos retratam bem a face dos fanáticos pelo Emuxinhul. Sabe-se também que ambos têm desejos sexuais com o peludo. Mas não para por aí, ainda têm os noobs assumidos fanáticos que adoraram o jogo e ou a série do Shadow só por causa de poder usar seu pistolão contra aliens, deixando o Sonic com ciúmes, e fazendo a SEGA garantir o lugar do Shadow nos futuros games da série. O jogo próprio de Shadow thumb|right|240px|O que mais lhe impressionou? A arma do Shadow ou a explosão foda atrás? 240px|thumb|Shadow não gosta de ser zuado. Sorte que Sonic não é tão burro... A Sega ficou muito bem criando os seus jogos do Sonic em que você pode ficar correndo a mais de 3005k/hm(caso da série Adventure e Sonic Heroes) enquanto reclama por ter caído em um buraco infinito, mas eles acabaram percebendo que eles então deram uma de Nintendo criando o Shadow para ser o rival do Sonic, sendo que Shadow parecia até Luigi (ou seja; Mario/Sonic no topo, com Luigi/Shadow em 2º). Para fazer com que o Shadow não seja um Luigi (e também é pelo fato de Shadow ficar ganhando mais fama do que o Sonic), eles inventaram e lançaram o próprio jogo do Shadow, chamando Shadow the Hedgehog(nome provisório óbvio) e um versão platinum, gold, red etc.(pois eles perceberam que pokémon tem mais fãs por causa disto). A Sega primeiramente quis então criar um jogo IGUALZINHO aos outros 200 jogos do Sonic, mas eles perceberam que, se fisezem isso, Shadow continuaria sendo emo um Luigi. Então fizeram várias mudanças: *Como Shadow ainda estava na sua crise de anti-herói, sendo que ainda não sabia qual era o seu passado, eles criaram um jogo aonde Shadow escolhe o seu próprio lado da força pra poder tentar desvendar seu passado. left|thumb|Shadow finalmente realizando o seu sonho de ser um [[Assassino|Bad Boy.]] *Colocaram um novo super vilão pra fuder com os nerds que esperam novos personagens do Sonic pra desenhar hentai lhe ajudar a desvendar seu passado (sendo que Shadow deve coletar pela 12354235ª vez as esmeraldas do caos), mas no jogo, é possível ver que Black Doom só ajuda mesmo é em criar uma bostinha voadora com tentáculos e com um de seus olhos pra vigiar Shadow, e também só pra fazer Shadow ter mais opções quanto sua primeira aventura em um jogo próprio dele. *E para mudar totalmente o jogo, a Sega se aproveitou do fato de Shadow ter skin sombrio pra fazerem um tipo de Survival-Horror tipo Resident Evil, aonde a policia é a G.U.N. e os vilões-esquizofrênicos-defumados-mal-feitos-e-com-ecos são os Black Aliens (é possível se perceber isto pela introdução do jogo), e, se já não bastasse, a Sega libera o porte de armas pra Shadow, fazendo o jogo virar uma ruina de marca maior ser totalmente violênto(ou não). Então fizeram o jogo e o lançaram. A ideia até que foi ruim boa, mas quando lançaram, mostrou-se ser uma grande ruina de marca maior. Primeiro o gráfico que ficou uma grande bostinha de marca maior nas CutScenes, a jogabilidade tem bugs, bugs, bugs, bugs, bugs, e..... BUGS!! E mais de um montão de bostas dentro do jogo. Um ponto interessante que deve ser citado aqui também é que possível perceber no jogo um tipo de conflito entre as instruções dadas pelos ajudantes. Exemplo: thumb|left|200px|''Não aceite andróides [[noobs imitações''.]] Então você usa o Homing Attack do Shadow, até que. Resumindo: Shadow the Hedgehog quase não é um jogo recomendado pra você jogar (mas porém se você ainda assim quer tentar, então perdeu playboy vá em frente. A Desciclopédia e a Sega não se responsabiliza por tentativa de revolução de 15 reais). ps.quem chamar o shadow de sonic preto é um bosta, Dados sobre Shadow thumb|right|220px|Shadow quando está de [[mau humor não perdoa ninguém.]] *'Nome completo:' Shadow the Hedgehog. *'Comida preferida:' Rouge (Delicia!!). *'Cor preferida:' Preto (Dãh!). *'Banda preferida:' Iron Maiden. *'Idade:' Ainda desconhecida,(dizem o Wikipediatas que ser mais de 150 anos) mas em todo jogo ele deve ter a mesma idade, pois nunca envelhece. *'Raça:' Ouriço com DNA de Black arms. *'Pessoa que mais odeia:' Sonic, por ser um rato de gel hyperativo que lhe enche o saco, e Qualquer Emo de bosta que ouse respirar seu ar. *'Habilidade especial:' Dar uma de fodão em qualquer jogo (e conseguir mais fãs do que o Sonic). Atualmente Atualmente Shadow é macho (sendo que ainda possui alguns comportamentos emos). Ele também continua sendo um anti-herói sem religião, sempre tendo seus famosos FlashBacks que sempre fodem um pouco com a sua cabeça. Ele também continua sendo rival de Sonic tanto nos ringuis de luta como nas boates de domingo, onde curtem Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite embalados por balinhas, e também continua sendo fodão pros fãs, sempre aumentando seu número de fãs diariamente. *O maior ídolo dele *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Macho *Foda *Shadow the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo(onde Shadow dá uma surra no pokemon mais forte do universo) *O clone aboiolado-emo de Shadow no futuro Categoria:Machos Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Pessoas/personagens principais Categoria:Coisas de macho Categoria:Bad Boys Categoria:Usuário de Técnicas Milenares Categoria:Vencedores en:List of Sonic Characters Nobody's Ever Heard Of es:Shadow the Hedgehog it:Shadow the Hedgehog zh:Shadow